


[podfic] Purposes of the Perfect Law

by Annapods



Series: Stop the World anthology [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Femdom, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sexual Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Writer: Ugh. I hate both stories I'm working on.Writer Brain: How about writing some hot JA orgasm denial fic instead?Writer: ... Four for you, Writer Brain. Four for you.00:21:45 :: Written bySplash_the_cat.





	[podfic] Purposes of the Perfect Law

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Purposes of the Perfect Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980322) by [splash_the_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/potpl) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k9rk6jb1jc0i6wm/%5BJA%5D%20Purposes%20of%20the%20Perfect%20Law.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k9rk6jb1jc0i6wm/%5BJA%5D%20Purposes%20of%20the%20Perfect%20Law.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this is the first podfic of Stop the World, a (soft) femdom anthology.  
Thanks to Splash_the_cat for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
